


Anytime, darling

by Skyvenixe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Cussing, Dirty Talk, I can't afford beta, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, No Beta, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Perfect boy!Jongho, Recreational Drug Use, Side Yungi, Trouble boy! Wooyoung, Weed, author is projecting her real life lmao, first kissing, side seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyvenixe/pseuds/Skyvenixe
Summary: Everything in Jongho’s life was perfectly planned since the day he was born.Everything, except falling in love with Jung Wooyoung.Or, Jongho falls in love with the most problematic boy he has ever met.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So, Woojong is one of my favorite ships and I really wanted to try this story, so here it is! Please enjoy and if you like it leave a kudo and/or a comment! 
> 
> This is definitely not beda'd! I wrote this at 2am pls be kind <3

Everything in Jongho’s life was perfectly planned since the day he was born.

And maybe even before, when his two beautiful and perfectionist mothers decided to have a baby. From the schools he had to attend, the sports he should apply for, the clubs he would go to after classes, the type of friends he could have, diets, clothes, toys, magazines, books, everything you can imagine. A bit twisted, but it was like that.

He grew up surrounded by love, affection, and wealth. He never complained because he knew that every time he had a problem, there would be someone for him.

Like the time when his voice began to change and it cracked every damn time he opened his mouth to say anything. He cried for days because he felt the world was shattering and he could never sing again. But no one ever made fun of him. He had good friends. He had good friends and a family who supported him and gave him space until his voice fully changed and everyone was shook because, _damn,_ the boy already had a gorgeous voice but since then everyone who heard him could agree and say it was the voice of an angel.

And then he had basketball. He was seven when he started playing, and he never left the ballon after that. Jongho enjoyed playing football and even baseball with his friends at school, but nothing compared to the feeling inside his veins when he was on the game field, the heat on his body, the sweat, the adrenaline, the frustration when he lost, and the happiness after winning a game. He loved everything about it. 

Jongho was a good student, too. Of course he had to be good at it. He was good at everything. His notes were perfect and he had a system to fit everything perfectly on each notebook. He was praised by teachers and even the cause some parents scolded their children and told them to be more like him. 

It was freshman year in college when Jongho decided to move from his family, to learn more about life and independence and shitty stuff. He was already a favorite among basketball players and had a few good friends, so it was easy for him to find a shared dorm with a cool guy named Mingi. 

He was always hanging out with friends from the team, going to a few parties, studying hard to keep the scholarship he had, singing at the choir, training. It was busy, it was a bit hard, but he had _almost_ everything planned, so it was ok. 

_Almost._

There were a few things that Jongho couldn’t possibly have control over. Like the weather, the traffic, trivial circumstances, and of course people who he met as time passed, like Mingi, or Yunho (Mingi’s bf), or Hongjoong (his favorite hyung, two years older, majoring in music production).

And Wooyoung.

Jongho had everything planned in his life, except falling in love with Jung Wooyoung.

The most perfect human being on earth, kissable lips, perfect thighs, well-defined body, cute, intelligent, bold Jung Wooyoung. Wooyoung who moved his body like nobody else, gracefully, elegant, dramatic, perfect. Wooyoung who had the loudest and funny laugh, gorgeous brown eyes, one mole under the left one, one on his perfect mouth that you could only see if you were close enough.

It was at a party, five years ago. Jongho went to a little party from one of his classmates to celebrate his 15th birthday. They were alone because they trusted their kid. After all, they just had 15. It was all fine. Just teenagers enjoying home-made sandwiches, apple juice, and music. 

Fine until the last guests arrived. It turned out Wooyoung was a friend from one of the cousins from the party’s guy. He had a kinda e-boy look that screamed _trouble_ all over his face. Jongho gasped when he saw it because never in his perfect bubbly life had he seen someone like him. He arrived with a green bottle of tequila on hand that immediately poured out on every glass they had, a dark smokey look that matched his hair on his eyes that scanned all of them with superiority, a body who could kill anyone on sight, and a smirk that never left his face.

To be honest, Jongho didn’t know if he was impressed or afraid of him. 

_“Ok, nerds. Let’s have some fun at this shitty party”,_ was the first thing he said.

So they did. They drank, and danced, and played spin the bottle because in wooyoung words “ _why the fuck not?”_

And when Jongho spun it he tasted luck for the first time in his life. Wooyoung looked at him with devilish eyes, crawling at him slowly, cat-like, and _fuck_ , Jongho felt something move inside his stomach when the dark-haired boy put his plump lips on his.

He realized too late that he had closed his eyes on his first kiss, so when he opened them, the boy was back at his place, looking at him. Jongho felt his face redden and couldn’t stop his mouth from speaking.

“ _Ah-Ah- Thank you”_

Everyone laughed, and Wooyoung shot him a quick wink. _“Anytime, darling.”_

At eight pm, Wooyoung and the cousin were gone, all the kids apart from Jongho, who was a bit dizzy were shit-faced, and the parents gave them a whole lecture, depriving them of parties and video games -one whole month-. 

Jongho learned three things from that day.

One, he had a high alcohol tolerance. Two, apparently, he liked kissing boys. Three, he liked kissing Jung Wooyoung. 

It really was inconvenient for his schedule, mostly because he appeared only at parties he wasn’t even invited to. Wooyoung obviously didn’t care, because, after a few months, everyone knew about him and his reputation. No one knew he was, where he came from, who his parents were, what school he attended. And well, they certainly didn’t want to know. There were rumors about him being part of a gang, a politician’s son, and more ridiculous statements about him that no one could confirm.

The truth was, every party welcomed him. There was not a good event without him. And Jongho craved every interaction, every party, every game to kiss him again. He didn’t know why, but he always felt the need to thank him, and every time he received the same answer. 

He was fucked. 

  
  
  
  
  


By the end of the year, Wooyoung disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I was on twitter and e-boy Wooyoung popped up and next thing I knew this chapter was done kjsajjs
> 
> Enjoy! If you like this chap pls leave a kudo/comment <3

Even though everyone expected to see him again at parties, he never came back. And as time passed, Jongho understood that he had to give up on finding Wooyoung, his beautiful voice, and perfect kisses. 

Jongho had only kissed one and one guy only, and although he didn’t know said guy at all, he was determined to get him out of his mind and focus on school. It was for the best, really. Jongho knew he had no chance with a boy like him, so out of his reach, so out of his plans.

After some months he had his schedule back and stopped going to parties. 

He got selected both from the arts and sports department to get a scholarship to study at one of the most important universities in town. He put so much effort into every activity, every class, every practice. Jongho got home tired but never complained. 

It’s a winter morning when Mingi plops down next to him at the cafeteria, where he was studying.

“Hey, bro. Are you coming this Friday? I already got tickets for me and Yunho”

“Tickets?”, he says, keeping his eyes on the notes he’s doing.

“Yeah, look”. Mingi grabs his phone to show him the digital tickets. Jongho sighs, knowing he can’t do much if he’s with Mingi. “You know how dramatic is the art department” 

Jongho turns to see him and hits him. “You, asshole, I’m from that department too!

“Ahh, don’t hit me! Shit, Jongho! Sorry, I forgot!” he puts his hands in front of him to protect himself, but Jongho hits his right arm. “Geez, I can’t understand how you can study both music and business management AND play basketball”.

“It’s called organization, Min, and I don't think I’m going” Jogho sighs and rubs his eyes. “I have an essay for Monday and I want to finish it soon so I can rest the whole weekend because next week we have a play on Tuesday, and-”

“Damn, boy” Mingi interrupts him. “Ok, I get it. I just think you need it to loosen up a bit. Just-, ah, think about it”. He stands up and gives him a pat on the head. “Text me if you change your mind”

Friday comes and with it some doubts about the party. Jongho knows he shouldn’t go. But Mingi’s right, he hasn’t rested in weeks and he feels tired. Well, maybe a party isn’t the solution, but he wants to ‘loosen up’ and forget about homework, maybe drink some shots. Maybe find that boy, what was his name? Yeosang. At the last party they made out, and it felt good, maybe they could catch up... 

Jongho rubs his face and turns his phone on. A few hours and he’ll get home, it won’t hurt anybody, right?

He chooses something casual, black jeans, and a red jacket that matches his hair. He’s not the type to use a lot of makeup, but he knows how dramatic art students are, so he puts some eyeliner and foundation to hide his eyebags and look better. Last time he went barefaced to the arts party he ended up all-dressed up by some fashion girls who needed a model. He wasn’t, but the girls convinced him telling him how his body was made for the clothes they did. 

Jongho arrives at the house, lights, and smoke making his way to the main road. He watches Yunho walking towards him with a huge smile on his face and a red smug on his right hand. “Dude! Hey, Mingi told me you changed your mind, that's awesome!” he sips from and shakes Jongho with his free hand in some sort of - bro handshake-. “Let's get you a drink, huh?”

They walk inside the house, and Jongho swears there are at least 50 people smashed in front of him. He's aware this fac gives the best parties, but it always amazes him how much they do. 

Hanging from the ceiling there's white fabric, a contrast with the purple-red neon lights that travel the room. The music is fucking loud, some kind of EDM and upbeat sounds filling the space, making all bodies move with Energie. There are decorations and a wall for people to paint where he can see Seonghwa, Hongjoong's boyfriend, talking with some girls while they paint, drink, and dance. 

They reach one of the tables and Yunho is quickly to give him a shot that Jongho shoves directly at his mouth. He feels the liquid going down and burning and asks for one more.

Yeah, maybe this is what he needed. Just some time to relax and forget everything. 

Mingi finds them and together they drink and laugh and Yunho grabs his bf hand to make him dance. 

Jongho takes another smug, walking through the mass of people because he just saw Yeosang. He reaches his waist from behind, and the boy turns around confused. "Do I know you?", he says, throwing Jongho's hand away. 

"Ah-h, well, he kissed last party and I-" 

Yeosang crosses his arms, he's obviously not having it. "Sorry, honey, but I don't eat a meal twice", and with that he walks away, leaving the read-head alone and ashamed.

He turns back to where he last saw his friends, but they're no longer there. 

He sighs. Well, fuck it. 

He takes three shots at once and spots the guys from the team seated on the couch. “Hey! 'Sup? Who wants to defeat me tonight?” 

One of the tallest guys, Soobin, takes his smug and stands in front of him. “Oh, the King wants to lose his crown tonight?” 

They make a circle and the game starts. It goes one round, two, five, ten, and the boy looks lost, a bit sick when he says “OK, ok, you win, I can't drink anymewr- he tries to finish, but he loses balance and falls, making everyone laugh. 

Jongho never has lost in drinking games. He hears claps and “Jongho, Jongho, Jongho!”, and smiles. “Anyone else?” he asks, but the rest denies, and so he goes to the kitchen for another beer. 

He's in the middle of the hallway when he finds him. 

He runs a hand through his dark hair and parts his lips- slightly, slow, without pressure. Jongho is 20 meters away from him, but he can see him. 

He doesn’t know if the alcohol is fooling him and his brain is watching things, because he's there, dancing. Wooyoung is there. 

Jongho almost can't recognize him, but it's impossible not to. He looks different, yes. But it's without a doubt the same guy who kissed him for the first time five years ago. Here. At the same party Jongho's in. 

Wooyoung’s eyes still scream danger and his outfit definitely invites gazes from unknown people to look at him. He wears a black top that covers half his chest, maybe less. His shoulders are uncovered and his arms, thin and delicate, move above his head on tempo, every beat made to match his body. His waist is smaller from what Jongho remembers. He’s skinnier, but his abdomen is so defined you can see the lines and curves even in the dark. When the red lights from the ceiling are on him, Jongho notices the little piercing peeking in his navel. 

He’s wearing one of those ridiculous black leather pants that only fit in some people. Of course they fit Wooyoung. They fit so well. He turns around to shove is hands on the guy’s ass he’s dancing with and Jongho shivers, because he can see Wooyoung’s actually so fucking gorgeous like that, his tights are so perfectly thick and his ass moves like Jongho remembers it did back in town: slow, sexy, alluring.

He turns around again and people watch him. He knows people are watching him. He raises his hands, his back on the guys’ chest, and he sees Jongho. 

They stare at each other for what Jongho thinks is an eternity, feels his cheeks redden and his body heated, the room now too hot even though it’s late December and it’s fucking cold outside. 

Wooyoung smirks. Fuck. There it is. Wooyoung smirks and he tilts his head just the slightest so the guy gets it and they kiss. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and FUCK. Jongho doesn’t want to admit it, but he knows deep down he wishes he was that instead. Touching Wooyoung’s waist, his chest against a sweaty back, plump red lips against his.

He needs to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrryyyyyy please forgive me T-T I was supposed to post this last week for Woo's bd but finals are eating me alive!!  
> This week I'm doing a test for a german certification but I hope I get some free time to update again uwu 
> 
> Also, I was at a family dinner last Friday and my mind went,, what if I write a woosan war au :o so, I'm working on that too, what do y'all think? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, love you :*

Jongho starts walking, his body smashed between the sea of people around him, head dizzy and cheeks redden because of what he saw moments before. Once at the door he can see his roommate and why he couldn't find them anywhere. He should've imagined they were making out, kissing like it's the end of the world against the wall that divides the house from the street. He's no one to judge, tho. He just got turned on from watching Wooyoung dancing and looking at him.

Jongho takes a glance at them and sighs. He should tell Mingi he's heading out, but he won't interrupt the couple like that. Better send him a message once he's at the dorm.

He's about to get to the street when he hears a voice from behind yelling. Jongho turns around and stops, mouth dropping when he can recognize the owner. 

"Honey! Hey, hey!" the person comes running, panting once he reaches Jongho. "Fuck, wait-"

Jongho stares at Yeosang, surprised to see the boy who just rejected him. "I thought you didn't eat a meal twice", he says, an eyebrow raised.

Yeosang recovers quickly, instantly putting his left hand over his hip, his weight on the right foot. "I don't, duh. But my friend told me he knows you and the dickhead didn't want to come himself because he's busy being a whore and-". He pauses for a second. "Okay maybe I over-shared a bit, you didn't have to know that, But anyways." He claps both hands, changing completely his expression and Jongho really just wants to go close himself in his room and rest from the world. "Wooyoung wanted to invite you, we're hosting a party next week, like the best one this whole campus will experience, like, ever. So, feel welcomed to come!"

The read-head looks at the blonde, startled, obviously shocked and, well, honestly he doesn't know what to answer because Yeosang looks at him head to toe before he opens his mouth for the last time. " It's a shame I can't kiss you again, tho. You have a nice body and you're handsome, but. Well, he owns you now, good luck, see you at the party!"

He turns around, walking to the house once again. Jongho reacts way too late, still standing in the middle of the street. "I didn't say I'll go", he says, just a whisper in the cold night.

*

Once he plops down in bed he tries to process his night, the fact that the same boy who basically made him realize he liked boys was back in his life. The same guy that only appeared at parties, pouring alcohol in every mug, kissing unknown people, getting in Jongho’s mind so fucking deep he couldn’t stop thinking about him for months after he disappeared.

Wooyoung is back. Or maybe not.

From what Yeosang said he’s studying at the same uni. But for what Jongho knows, the boy might as well just go to whatever party he could, just like before. He didn’t really think that much about his personal life back in town. Just some nights. Like the ones they kissed in houses from people they both didn’t know, where Wooyoung danced and drunk and enjoyed himself like it was the end of the world. 

Jongho closes his eyes, trying to remember those moments. Watching him from the corner of the house, moving his body like a true professional, closing his eyes to feel the moment, opening them to catch Jongho’s eyes between people moving, dumb teenagers drinking as they know but throwing up a few hours later because they fucking didn’t. 

In fact, Jongho couldn’t remember watching him getting drunk ever, walking weirdly, or saying stupid things like everybody else. Yes, his lips always tasted like alcohol. Sometimes even like smoke. Maybe he had a high tolerance for alcohol, like Jongho. 

Also, what the heck was that thing Yeosang told before? That they couldn’t kiss because now Wooyoung owned him?? 

He fell asleep with his brows furrowed.

  
  


*

The week’s pretty busy. Jongho is too hurried between essays, game practice, and songs to even properly think. Tuesday’s game was canceled because the other team had a problem and now they were playing on Thursday. Jongho is a bit upset about it, wonders why people can’t organize their lives and put their shit together.

He tries to spot Wooyoung when he walks across the campus, but he never sees him and Jongho suspects the boy really just appears at places throwing parties and giving free-alcohol and food.

However, he can’t ignore the event he was invited to when fucking Instagram has ads about it, the walls are entirely covered in black and pink posters with big font promoting it, and it’s all everybody talks about. 

Even Hongjoong is going. Apparently, his boyfriend was paying some favors and now he’s in charge of decorating or something like that. Jongho is surprised by this because usually his hyung only gets his ass off his studio to get food, shower, and fuck with Seonghwa (although he heard from Mingi sometimes Hongjoong didn’t get out to see the daylight to do it, ugh). 

Anyways, Thursday was coming and he needed to concentrate on practice. He arrives at the gymnasium, heading to the changing room. The rest of the team is already there, so Jongho quickly takes his shirt off to change it for the training one.

To say Jongho had a good body was an understatement. His bare chest is toned and he has a beautiful skin color that stands out under the sunlight. It’s such a contrast to see his kind, shy smile, the face features that scream innocence and _hug me, I’m adorable,_ and then lower your sight and see all the muscles he has, on his arms, on his back, on his thighs. The lines from his abs so defined you could sink your fingers there.

The read-head can’t find his shirt. Where the hell did it go? He remembers clearly yesterday he locked it along with his shorts. The realization hits Jongho, maybe it was Soobin, taking revenge from last Friday’s party. _Fuck._ Now he has to search for another one. And he has to hurry, practice must be starting in less than ten minutes, and if he keeps his chest uncovered like that he’ll catch the flu.

Jongho turns around, walking to the backroom to get some clothes, but jolts as soon as he turns to the left, bumping with something. With _someone_ \--a bit hard. The person takes a forced step back, bumped by Jongho’s gigantic body, but the player tries to quickly grab him by his waist to prevent an accident. God bless reflex.

The boy’s a few centimeters smaller than him. “Ouch”, he says. Voice soft and high pitched, just like Jongho remembers. 

Both their eyes widen, locking with each other once they realize who’s in front of them. They know, this scene’s super cliche. Their faces are inches apart, and Jongho feels hot again. _What the fuck is Wooyoung doing here?_

Wooyoung doesn't like cliché moments, and he definitely won’t wait for someone to come in and find them in such a ridiculous position like it’s some shitty k-drama. Jongho’s hand on Wooyoung’s waist, Wooyoung grabbing the latter by his biceps. So Wooyoung smirks, eyes travelling to Jongho’s bare body, squeezing ever-so-slighly his biceps, hot honey skin under his palms, then going back to his face, confused, aroused, mesmerized, and Wooyoung loves it. Wooyoung loves to be the cause of it, to know _now_ he’d be satisfied if a player enters the room to see Jongho all sweaty and red-faced, a bulge on his pants that Wooyoung doesn’t need to feel to know it’s there.

If it were any other day with any other boy, Wooyoung would leave. But it’s been years since the last time, and Wooyoung wonders if the boy’s lips still taste like sweet candy now that he’s sober. 

Jongho can’t move when the shorter takes his head to pull it forward, pink soft lips collapsing with his. It’s just a moment, maybe just a second before Wooyoung lets him go, but Jongho feels like he can see stars, the world disappears around them, time stops, and goddammit, he closed his eyes again. 

Wooyoung stands properly, stepping back to arrange his clothes. He can come back for the equipment he needed later, amused to see the latter standing there, a hand covering his open mouth.

He turns around to leave. “See you on Friday, darling”.

  
  


Jongho needs a moment to process what the fuck just happened and take charge of the not so subtle issue going on down on his pants.

  
  
  


He arrives late to practice for the first time in his life.


End file.
